Look at me, Master
by zebest
Summary: One shot story. FScraftyxMTrainer, Lemon.


The sandstorm whipped all around my Master and I. He was courageous and strong, venturing through a desert like this. His shoulder bag was almost being blown right from his frame and his hat had flown off on multiple occasions. I ran after it and brought it back, rewarded each time with a smile and a soft part on the head. I'm Scrafty and I'm in love with my Master. We're currently wandering back through the desert just outside Nimbasa City after defeating the Pokémon League and becoming Champion, in search of an apparent rare or legendary Pokémon called Volcarona. There's one –perhaps the last- in the Lost Ruins.

Ahead, Master spotted a few small blue statues with big empty eyes. They looked like Pokémon with their hands curled around their bodies but, in the midst of them all was what looked like a staircase. I glanced up at my Master and he smiled triumphantly at me. I smiled back, glad that he was happy; I only ever wanted to please my Master. He grabbed my hand and dashed forward for the stairs, probably glad to be out of the sandstorm. I gripped at other liked to call my 'trousers around my middle and ran forward with him, smiling to myself. Master was holding my hand! It would only be so long before I could control myself any longer…

We descended the stairs into the Ruins and he glanced around, brushing his hat off of any sand and rubbed his hands through his hair too. I smiled and laughed quietly watching him. He blinked down at me and then frowned before crouching and kneeling, brushing his fingers through the red Mohawk on my head, getting rid of any sand there. He didn't seem pleased yet though and ran his hands over my body, brushing me down all over. His hands skimmed my shoulders and chest, along my tail, tugging teasingly at my small red scale at the end of my tail. He didn't know it yet but that was my weak spot. I mewled quietly, trying to mask it as a cry of approval that must've worked.

His hands ran over my flat chest even if there were two very small lumps there that are my breasts and my face tinted pink. His hands ran down over my stomach, dipping lower and into my trousers around my ankles. I swallowed but allowed him to go there as he took out barely a handful of sand. I wanted to grip his hand and force it to stay down there but I bit my lip and let him go. He petted me again and I exhaled, nodding and speaking softly.

"Scraa…" I said. My voice was quieter than usual but he barely noticed. He tugged his down secure and there was a determined look on his face as we set forward. We turned the corner after waving and nodding at the others in the room but stopped. Ahead of us was a plot of sinking sand. My Master unfortunately walked too far and lost his footing, slipping slowly into it. He scrabbled desperately at the ground and I gripped his hand in mine, trying to pull him back out but he was too heavy compared to me. I struggled to pull him back up but he just kept on slipping. I cried out desperately, struggling but I felt myself slipping in.

"Scrafty, let go… I don't want you getting hurt…" he said. I looked at him and swallowed but shook my head, still pulling on his hand to help him out. He forced my fingers free with his other hand. "I can feel my legs dangling, it's okay. I'll end up the other side. You wait outside for me, okay? I won't be long. I promise." I stared at my Master before his hands finally slipped beneath the sand too. I sat back down on the ground weakly, almost unknown what to do. He told me to say outside for him but it was colder out there, I preferred it in here, if anywhere at all. No, actually… I preferred it by his side.

His smile, his face, his gentle touch, those amber eyes… my orange hand wound its way down my stomach beneath my trousers and beneath my body. I shuddered and moaned quietly, my fingers brushing over myself at the thought of my Master touching my body once again. I tilted my head back and tugged at my tail, flicking at the sensitive red scale on the end. I exhaled and took my hand out, shaking my head and gazing at my fingers. They were a little wet, barely though; I hadn't let myself get too carried away.

Master, are you okay? I couldn't take it; I had to know if he was okay. I ran and jumped straight into the centre of the hole and closed my eyes tightly as my body sunk through. My legs stuck out and I held my last breath before my head too sunk beneath the sand. I landed beneath with a heavy thud on the sandy ground and I groaned softly. Sitting up, I rubbed my head and stood, staring around to look for my Master. There he was, to my left, knocked out. I rushed to his side and stared at him, caressing his head and hair with orange hands.

He was breathing, thank Arceus but he was knocked out cold. I checked his head, finding a small lump beneath his hair with his hat now tossed aside. It seemed like he hit his head on the way down and was knocked out. My Master was knocked out, unconscious before me… I ran my eyes down his body. He probably wouldn't wake up for a while, right? I stared at him and then gently lay his head down again and shifted around to his trousers. I stared at his face once more, seeing his chest rise and fall steadily before setting to work.

I quickly tugged at my Master's trousers, pulling them down to his ankles and then worked at his boxers. His length was soft; I'd walked in on him 'accidentally' numerous times in the shower and seen what it looked like when it was hard when he stroked himself, when he climax, moaning some other girl's name. I always got jealous whenever he moaned that girl's name and now was the time to extract my revenge.

I took his member in my hands and stared at it for a moment. Whenever he touched it… it got hard… so… I stared at it for a few moments expectantly only to find nothing happened. I frowned a little and then shook my hand lightly back and forth, his length flopping unceremoniously side to side, still flaccid. He did sometimes moan, telling a girl to 'suck it'… maybe that felt good. I leaned closer and sniffed, my nose rising and falling in quick succession. It had a thick, sweaty, manly scent to it… it wasn't an offensive scent at the least.

I ran my tongue up his length, from base to tip, then drawing back. Nope, still nothing. I did it again, running my tongue up and down, around it, coiling around his soft cock. I began bobbing my head back and forth and to my amazement, I felt it get harder in my mouth. I smiled and drew back, gazing at it before returning and sucking harder and faster, more enthusiastically at my Master's cock than before. It got harder in my cock again but my tongue kept getting caught on his skin around the head of his cock. I pushed my tongue beneath the skin and dragged it down, exposing the pink tip that I recognised after seeing it in the shower before.

"Scrafty… d-don't…" I heard. I froze and glanced up, seeing my Master's eyes flickering open, his hand reaching for me. I gasped and leapt off him, kicking off my trousers before running up to his hands before he could push himself up. I gripped both his hands and quickly tied him up tightly with them, binding his wrists together so tight he couldn't move them if he tried. He blinked a few times, still dazed and I ran back down to his cock, settling back into position.

"No… you c-can't…" he said, his voice deep and quiet, drowsy and a little confused. I kept sucking at his cock, harder and bobbing back and forth. Within thirty seconds, my Master was fully aware of what was happening. He flailed out his legs but I sat tightly on them, stopping any movement. He was now bound and useless with only his voice to help him and frankly, that would do nothing. "Scrafty, you're… uh, don't, if you keep that up, I'll cum…" he groaned. I kept on bobbing my head up and down quickly, sucking harder, going all the way down and holding his cock at the back of my throat for a few seconds, then drawing back, saliva connecting my mouth and his tip.

It felt good knowing my Master was moaning because of me. Something stirred beneath my stomach, something hot as if it were building up and I wanted whatever it was to 'release'… it was difficult to explain. My Master shook his head and gritted his teeth, trying to writhe away from my mouth but to no avail. I pinned his hips in place and took him deeply once again just like when before earned a reaction from him. He moaned weakly and tried to push up again into my mouth against my hands as I felt something flood into my mouth and my eyes grew wide.

I pulled back from my Master's member to see white liquid spurting from the tip, spattering across my face. I closed one eye and cried out and in doing so, more landed in my open mouth. I almost gagged on the bitter taste and panted, breathing harder as I looked at him. My Master shuddered and was a light pink colour; he looked this way the last time I saw him in the shower, after this happened. He shook his head and frowned, still panting as he caught sight of me.

"Scrafty… you c-can't do something like that… I know you don't understand but…" Don't understand? Of course I understand! I may be a Pokémon but I'm not stupid! I growled and swallowed the liquid in my mouth; it was bitter and salty but I quite liked it. I flicked my tongue at whatever I could reach around my mouth and cheeks, my Master's face darkening with a blush. He looked away and then looked up; suddenly remember the bounds around his wrist. He struggled but got nothing, no slack nor any sign of freedom soon. I turned around and began grinding myself against my Master. I was rather 'wet' for lack of a better word. My entrance was damp with juices that were sweet to the taste. I put my fingers down below, pushed into my slit and brought my fingers to my mouth, sucking on them.

My Master groaned weakly. "You can't… you're a Pokémon… untie me, S-Scrafty… now…" he said. I ignored his words; I'd never ignored my Master before. He shifted on the sandy ground beneath him. We were in the Lost Ruins; no-one would hear him moan, scream for beg to be freed but me, his trustworthy Scrafty. I felt something beneath me pulse and jump. His cock was already hardening again, slowly but it was getting there.

I ground against my Master, moaning out quietly myself. He shook his head and protested but I continued on with my administrations. My entrance was slick with juices that ran down his cock as I brushed my slit over him time and time again. Each moment, I wanted nothing more than to drive his tool deep inside me to fuck me senseless. I paused and then glanced over my shoulder, flashing him a sadistic grin and he could sense something was about to go horribly wrong… for him, anyway.

"Scrafty… w-what're you- no! Don't'! You can't! That's wrong! N-No…!" he protested. But I took his semi-erect cock, unable to control myself any longer and positioned him at my entrance… no, my other entrance. I pushed his tip into my ass, penetrating me. Admittedly, my Master's cock felt different to that I thought… it felt so much better. I slowly sheathed his whole member into me and I steadied myself.

"A-Afty… Scraa…" I moaned quietly.

My Master protested, his legs kicking up but only making me bounce up and down slightly. He groaned and went limp, allowing me to do as I pleased. I looked over my shoulder at my Master and smirked at him, shifting up and then lowering myself back down again. His cock pushed back into me deeply and I moaned out pleasurably. I repeated this action again and again, bouncing up and down on my Master's now hard cock, allowing him to drive deeply into me.

"Scrafty… y-you, uh, ah, don't… that's… wrong! You c-can't, ah! Ah!" His words told me to stop but by his clear and obvious moans, he wanted nothing more than for me to continue. I bounced up and down on my Master's cock, moaning in delight. I breathed deeper. Something inside of me was coming… I couldn't describe it other than it felt amazing and I wanted more… and more. I trembled and went faster, forcing his cock further into me again and again.

"No! I'm gonna cum! Please! S-Stop, Scrafty! I b-beg you, n-no! Nngh, ah… h-huh, fuck! I'm c-cumming! Ah!" My Master's moans turned me on more and more and my climax was brought along with his own. His cum exploded deep inside of my ass as I felt indescribable pleasure as well. My whole body felt as if it were on fire, my body arching upwards with my hips against his firmly as his dick shot spurt after spurt of cum deep into me. I gasped and unsheathed his softening cock from my inside and crouched slightly over him, just beneath the gap between his slightly parted legs.

Cum drizzled out of my hole to the sand below and I moaned weakly, standing up again. I crawled up my Master's body and undid the binding around his wrists. He sat up slowly and wrapped his arms around me, bringing me close to his body. I didn't expect this; I was expecting a harsh scolding and being ignored for a very long time, not an embrace! He stroked my soft Mohawk on my head, his fingers dancing around my red scale on my tail, making me feel tingles inside.

"You know, Scrafty… maybe we should search a bit longer for that Volcarona… and do it as many times as you want."


End file.
